Suspicions
by Laetitia I
Summary: William trouve le comportement de Julia étrange. Arrivera t'il à en découvrir la raison?
1. Chapter 1

C'est encore moi :D

J'ai cette idée qui me trottait dans la tête et je voulais vous la faire partager.

J'attends vos impressions ;)

La journée était depuis longtemps terminée mais William n'avait pas envie de rentrer chez lui.

De toute façon personne ne l'attendait. William ne put s'empêcher de penser que tous ses mauvais choix l'avaient conduit à ce moment.

« Mieux vaut ne pas t'engager dans cette voix » pensa t'il tout haut.

Car penser à elle lui faisait terriblement mal. Jamais il ne pourrait accepter de l'avoir perdu pour toujours. Rien que la simple idée de penser qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais la tenir dans ses bras le plongeait dans un état de dépression profond. Ils avaient tous les deux fait leur choix et ils devaient maintenant en accepter les conséquences.

William soupira et ferma les yeux un instant. Il s'autorisait de temps en temps à rêver d'une vie avec elle. Mais la douleur était encore plus intense quand il ouvrait les yeux et s'apercevait que tout ce dont il avait rêvé n'avait été qu'une simple fantaisie de sa part.

Des bruits de pas le sortirent de sa torpeur. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour être sûr que son esprit ne lui jouait pas des tours. Peut être était il encore en train de rêver ?

« William ? »

Non il ne rêvait pas. Julia se tenait bien devant lui dans toute sa beauté. Il était incapable d'articuler un mot. Que faisait elle à cette heure si tardive dans son bureau ?

Julia commençait à s'inquiéter devant son silence. Peut être avait elle eu une mauvaise idée ? Peut être qu'il n'étais pas aussi heureux de la voir qu'elle l'était ?

Julia allait s'excuser et partir quand William réussit à articuler quelques mots.

« Excusez moi. J'étais plongé dans mes pensées. Est ce que tout va bien ? » Julia ne put cacher son étonnement face à cette question et William le remarqua.

« Ne vous détrompez pas, je suis tellement heureux de vous voir mais il est tard et Darcy doit sûrement vous attendre » William vit alors une lueur dans les yeux de Julia qu'il ne sut interpréter.

Oui maintenant qu'il y pensait, Julia lui semblait différente. Elle avait l'air pâle et elle semblait avoir perdu du poids. Un mot lui vint à l'esprit pour la décrire à ce moment « frêle ».

« Personne ne m'attend. Darcy s'est rendu comme tous les soirs à son club de gentlemen »

« Il est complètement fou » William se mit aussitôt à rougir devant son outrageuse admission. C'était plus fort que lui. Quel homme sain d'esprit préfèrerait sortir avec ses collègues plutôt qu'avec une femme aussi merveilleuse que Julia. Si Julia avait été mariée avec lui, il aurait fait en sorte de passer autant de temps que possible avec elle. Oui, tout ça n'était qu'un triste gâchis.

« Excusez moi ? » Julia ne pouvait pas en croire ses oreilles. L'aveu de William l'avait choqué au plus haut point. Mais secrètement elle ressentit une joie immense à la pensée que William ressentait peut être encore quelque chose pour elle.

William était visiblement très mal à l'aise. Il ne savait plus où poser son regard. Julia décida donc de venir à son secours.

« J'espère ne pas vous avoir dérangé. Je quittais la morgue quand j'ai vu de la lumière. Je voulais juste m'assurer que vous alliez bien » Ce fut au tour de Julia de se sentir mal à l'aise devant son admission. Qu'est ce que William devait penser d'elle ?

« Vous étiez à la morgue ? Pourtant quand je suis passé cet après midi, vous n'étiez pas là »

« Le docteur Grace m'a demandé si ça ne me dérangeait pas de terminer l'autopsie pour elle. George l'a invité à sortir ce soir et je lui ai dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas refuser. De toute façon je n'avais rien de prévu ce soir. Le docteur Grace vous apportera mes résultats demain. Je ne pensais pas vous voir ce soir.. »

« En tout cas c'est très aimable à vous. Voulez vous vous asseoir un instant ? »

Julia parut hésiter. William se maudit intérieurement d'avoir posé cette question et il sentit une grande déception l'envahir devant son hésitation. « Bien sûr que non qu'elle ne veut pas rester imbécile ». Mais le timide oui de Julia lui redonna espoir.

Julia marcha jusqu'à la chaise et William remarqua qu'elle semblait avoir du mal à se déplacer. Lorsqu'elle s'assit Julia poussa un cri de douleur. William accourut à ses côtés.

« Julia, qu'il y'a t'il ? » Julia se tenait les côtes et avait du mal à reprendre son souffle. William ne devait en aucun cas savoir ce qui lui était arrivé. Pourquoi était elle restée ? Elle savait que c'était une très mauvaise idée. Elle rassura William du mieux qu'elle put.

« Ce n'est rien, ne vous inquiétez pas. J'ai fait une mauvaise chute. La douleur va rapidement partir »

Julia lui sourit mais William savait que ce sourire était forcé. Il sentait qu'elle ne lui avait pas raconté toute la vérité mais il décida de ne pas insister pour le moment.

« Voulez vous un peu de thé ? J'allais m'en servir une tasse lorsque vous êtes arrivée »

Julia remercia William intérieurement de ne pas insister.

« Oui volontiers, merci »

Julia s'installa du mieux qu'elle put dans la chaise. Elle souffrait moins lorsqu'elle était debout.

William revint avec le thé. Il déplaça sa chaise et vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

Ils burent tranquillement leur thé en silence. Chacun essayant de deviner ce que l'autre pensait.

Ce fut Julia qui brisa ce silence la première.

« Vous étiez encore en train de lire une revue médicale à ce que je vois. Je crois que vous auriez fait un très bon médecin William »

William ne put s'empêcher de rougir devant ce compliment.

« C'est à cause de vous Julia. Depuis que vous m'avez initié à ce genre de lecture je n'arrive plus à m'en passer. Et puis j'espère un jour percer votre secret » William avait dit cela d'un ton malicieux.

« Mon secret ? De quoi voulez vous parler ? »

« Vous êtes la femme la plus brillante de tout le pays. Vous avez donc sûrement un secret ».

Julia le regarda un moment puis éclata de rire. William l'a suivit quelques secondes après.

Ils furent interrompus par un raclement de gorge. Darcy se tenait devant la porte. Il avait l'air agacé de trouver sa femme ici.

Julia se sentit immédiatement coupable.

« Darcy ! Je te croyais au club ce soir »

« Et moi je te croyais rentrer chez nous depuis longtemps »

Julia pouvait sentir la colère de Darcy. Elle devait trouver une excuse et vite.

« Je viens juste de terminer une autopsie pour le docteur Grace et je suis donc venue apporter les résultats au détective »

William resta impassible devant le mensonge de Julia. Elle devait avoir une bonne raison de lui avoir menti.

« Oui et bien il est temps de rentrer maintenant »

Julia acquiesça doucement et entreprit de se lever. Une fois de plus elle émit un gémissement de douleur. William voulut l'aider mais Darcy le retint par le bras.

« Merci Détective mais je vais m'occuper de ma femme »

William soutint son regard mais il ne voulait pas créer un scandale. Il laissa donc Darcy aider Julia.

Il l'entraina sans ménagement vers la sortie. Julia eut juste le temps de se retourner pour lui souhaiter une bonne soirée.

William pouvait sentir au plus profond de lui même que quelque chose n'allait pas et il n'allait pas tarder à le découvrir.


	2. Chapter 2

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis la visite de Julia. William n'avait cessé de repenser à cette soirée.

Son instinct lui criait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Julia était devenue timide, réservée comme si elle avait perdu d'un coup toute la joie de vivre qui l'habitait auparavant.

William avait été tenté d'aller lui rendre visite plusieurs fois mais Julia était une femme entêtée. Elle ne lui dirait rien tant qu'elle ne l'aurait pas décidé.

William essaya de chasser de son esprit le mauvais pressentiment qui le tenaillait et se rendit à la morgue.

« Bonjour Docteur, je crois savoir que le Docteur Ogden vous a laissé les résultats de l'autopsie de Mr Clarkson ? »

« Oui tenez les voici ». William commença à parcourir le rapport d'autopsie que Julia avait rédigé de ses mains. Le simple fait de voir son écriture lui provoqua une tristesse intense. Il ferma le dossier. William pensa qu'il était plus prudent de le lire dans son bureau là où ses sentiments pouvaient être dissimulés au reste du monde.

Quand il releva la tête, il remarqua que le docteur Grace le regardait intensément.

« Est ce qu'il y'a autre chose Docteur ? » Elle semblait embarrassée.

« Je sais que je ne devrais pas vous dire cela mais je m'inquiète pour le Docteur Ogden » William fronça les sourcils. Il n'était donc pas le seul à avoir remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Julia.

« Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire ça ? » Le Docteur Grace semblait chercher ses mots.

« Quand elle est arrivée hier soir, je l'ai trouvée très fatiguée et quand elle a relevé ses manches pour commencer l'autopsie, j'ai remarqué qu'elle avait des bleus tout le long de son bras gauche.

Quand elle a remarqué que je les avais vu, elle s'est empressée de les cacher et m'a juste dit qu'elle avait fait une mauvaise chute. Je m'inquiète peut être pour rien.

« Non, vous avez eu raison de me raconter tout ça » William n'ajouta pas un mot de plus et s'empressa de quitter la pièce.

William ne pouvait plus attendre. Il fallait absolument qu'il voit Julia. Certains points devaient être éclaircis et seule Julia était capable de répondre à ses questions. Il arriva à son cabinet et s'installa sur une chaise à côté des patients qui attendaient.

Il ne bougerait pas de cette chaise tant que Julia n'aura pas accepté de lui parler.

Julia apparut dans la pièce après quelques minutes. Elle ne put dissimuler sa surprise lorsqu'elle vit William. Elle baissa immédiatement le regard et William vint à sa rencontre.

« William, y'a quelque chose que je puisse faire pour vous ? » Julia n'arrivait pas à soutenir son regard plus d'une seconde. Elle avait peur qu'il ne puisse lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert.

« Julia, je dois vous parler c'est très important. Avez vous quelques minutes à m'accorder ? Julia semblait hésiter. « Beaucoup de ces personnes sont là depuis ce matin William. Je ne peux pas les faire attendre plus longtemps ».

Si Julia croyait qu'il allait abandonner la partie sans se battre, elle se trompait.

« Dans ce cas, je reviendrai ce midi au moment de votre pose. Vous devez bien prendre un moment pour manger quelque chose »

« Je ne prend rarement plus de 15 minutes et... » William ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer « C'est parfait nous aurons le temps de discuter. Je vous dis à tout à l'heure donc »

Julia n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. William était déjà parti. Julia était nerveuse. Comment allait elle faire pour ne pas tout lui avouer ? Elle devait rester forte. William ne devait en aucun cas savoir ce qui lui était arrivé. S'il venait à l'apprendre elle savait qu'il ferait sûrement une bêtise qui pourrait lui coûter cher. Julia inspira un grand coup et se prépara à accueillir son prochain patient.

Comme promis William l'attendait. Julia n'avait cessé de se répéter le même leitmotiv depuis ce matin « Ne craque pas. Sois forte. Fais le pour William ». Mais lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers lui toutes ses bonnes résolutions tombèrent à l'eau. Ce qu'elle vit dans son regard la bouleversa. Il avait cette tendresse dans son regard qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Ce regard, William ne le réservait à personne d'autre qu'à Julia.

William détourna le regard et se mit à sortir les sandwich qu'il avait préparé. Il en tendit un à Julia puis vint s'asseoir sur une chaise. Julia l'imita. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en ouvrant son sandwich. C'était les mêmes qu'ils avaient dégusté lors de leur premier rendez vous.

William vit Julia sourire doucement et il sut qu'elle s'était souvenue elle aussi. William se détestait pour ce qu'il allait faire mais il n'avait que très peu de temps avant que Julia ne reprenne le travail.

« Julia, je m'inquiète pour vous. Vous semblez si épuisée et je sais que vous souffrez beaucoup à cause de vos côtes. J'espère que vous savez que je serai toujours là pour vous quoiqu'il arrive »

Julia était à bout de nerf. Elle n'arrivait plus à dormir. Les larmes menaçaient de couler à chaque fois qu'elle repensait à ce moment. Ce moment où une partie d'elle même s'était éteinte.

Julia s'avait qu'elle ne résisterait pas longtemps. Il fallait qu'elle se montre ferme avec William sinon elle n'avait aucune chance.

« Je vous l'ai dit William, j'ai simplement fait une mauvaise chute. Il n'y a rien d'autre à ajouter »

William fut surpris par le ton de Julia. Jamais elle ne s'était adressée à lui d'une telle façon. Mais William ne se laissa pas impressionner.

« Juste une mauvaise chute ? Alors comment se fait il que vous ayez des hématomes sur votre bas gauche ? »

Pendant un bref moment Julia resta bouche bée. Comment avait il su ? Julia ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre qu'Emily avait du tout lui raconter. Julia sentit la colère monter en elle.

« Cela ne vous regarde pas William. Vous ne faites plus partie de ma vie maintenant alors laissez moi tranquille ».

William sentit l'espace d'un instant son cœur se briser en deux. Les mots de Julia le blessaient au plus haut point. Jamais il n'avait ressenti une telle souffrance. Même l'annonce de son mariage ne l'avait pas blessé autant.

Julia regretta ses mots à l'instant même où ils sortirent de sa bouche. Elle lut la peine dans son regard et Julia sut que jamais elle ne se pardonnerait pour les mots qu'elle venait de dire. Elle commença à s'approcher pour s'excuser mais William recula et après un dernier regard quitta la pièce. Toutes les larmes que Julia refoulait se mirent à couler. Julia se laissa tomber au sol et pleura.

Elle venait de personne le seul être qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde.

Cette nuit là William ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil. Les mots de Julia résonnaient dans sa tête.

« Vous ne faites plus partie de ma vie » Comment pouvait elle lui dire ça après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ? Ne savait elle pas que jamais il ne cesserait de l'aimer ? Mais non. Apparemment Julia avait bel et bien tourné la page. William sentit les larmes montées. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui avait arraché le cœur. Il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit qu'on frappait à la porte.

William regarda l'heure. Il était trois heures du matin. Il sécha ses larmes du mieux qu'il put et ouvrit la porte. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle était bien la dernière personne qu'il s'attendait à voir. Et pourtant Julia était bien là.


	3. Chapter 3

Julia était frigorifiée et complètement trempée. Elle n'avait pas pris le temps de mettre un manteau avant de partir. Tout son corps tremblait mais elle ne savait pas si c'était du au froid ou à la peur d'être rejetée par William.

Ni William, ni Julia n'osaient dire un seul mot. William était bien trop déboussolé de voir Julia à sa porte en pleine nuit. Il se mit à la regarder plus longuement. Elle portait les mêmes habits que tout à l'heure sauf qu'ils étaient maintenant complètement transparents. La pluie faisait rage dehors et William se demanda pendant l'espace d'une seconde pourquoi elle n'avait pas pris le temps de s'habiller avant de sortir. Ses larmes coulaient mais elles se mêlaient à l'eau de pluie qui ruisselait sur son visage.

Julia sentit William l'observait mais il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Elle savait qu'elle devait faire le premier pas, s'excuser pour tout le mal qu'elle lui avait fait. Mais William voudrait il seulement l'écouter ? Julia inspira un grand coup et prit son courage à deux mains. De toute façon elle n'avait plus rien à perdre maintenant.

« William, je sais que je ne mérite plus rien de vous après ce que je vous ai dit et je m'en voudrais jusqu'à la fin de mes jours d'avoir prononcé de tels paroles à votre encontre. J'espère que vous trouverez la force en vous de me pardonnez. Mais je comprendrai totalement si cela était trop difficile pour vous » Julia avait prononcé ces derniers mots dans un sanglot.

William remercia le ciel de lui avoir donné une seconde chance. Il prit délicatement les mains de Julia dans les siennes. Ses mains étaient gelées. William la fit entrer rapidement et l'installa devant le feu de cheminée qui était presque mort. Il s'empressa de le raviver. Puis il enveloppa Julia dans une couverture. Elle lui fit un timide sourire en guise de remerciement.

« Ne bougez pas, je vais vous faire du thé, ça vous réchauffera un peu »

Julia profita de son absence pour regarder autour d'elle. C'était la première fois qu'elle rentrait dans sa nouvelle demeure. La décoration était modeste mais ressemblait à tout point à William. Elle sourit en voyant quelques objets posés sur une table. William était sûrement en train de concocter une nouvelle invention.

William revient dans la pièce avec un plateau. Il le posa sur la table en face du sofa et servit une tasse à Julia qui s'empressa de serrer la tasse fumante entre ses doigts gelés.

William s'était installé à côté d'elle mais évitait de la regarder. Il se sentait perdu. Julia ne lui avait elle pas dit quelques heures auparavant qu'elle ne souhaitait plus le voir ?

La main de Julia posée sur la sienne le sortit de sa torpeur.

« Je vous en prie William dites quelque chose. Hurlez après moi si vous vous en sentez le besoin mais je vous en supplie ne m'ignorez pas » Julia ne voulait pas craquer devant lui mais c'était bien trop difficile. Cette peine qu'elle pouvait lire dans son regard était présente à cause d'elle. Elle était bien décidée à faire n'importe quoi pour regagner sa confiance. La voix douce de William la fit sursauter.

« Pourquoi êtes vous là Julia ? »

Julia savait qu'elle devait tout lui avouer. C'était sa seule chance de regagner sa confiance.

« William, je n'ai pas été honnête avec vous. Je vais tout vous raconter mais vous devez me promettre de ne rien dire tant que je n'aurai pas terminé »

William hocha la tête pour lui signaler qu'il était d'accord. C'était la chose la plus difficile que Julia n'ait jamais eu à faire. Elle puisa le courage qui lui manquait dans le regard de William puis inspira un grand coup avant de commencer son récit.

« Depuis quelques temps rien ne va plus en moi et Darcy. Il me reproche constamment d'être une femme trop moderne et de nuire à sa carrière. Un soir il est rentré complètement ivre. Je l'attendais devant ma chambre en haut des escaliers. Je me suis emportée et je lui ai dit qu'il préférait boire avec ses collègues plutôt que de rester avec sa femme.

Il m'a rétorqué qu'en tant qu'épouse je n'avais rien à dire et que je devais apprendre à reconnaître où était ma place dans ce mariage. Lorsqu'il m'a dit qu'il avait été trop indulgent de me permettre de continuer à travailler, j'ai perdu tous mes moyens et je l'ai giflé. J'étais tellement en colère. Comment pouvait il dire ça ? Il savait pertinemment tout ce que j'avais sacrifié pour en arriver là »

Julia pleurait ouvertement maintenant. William se sentit impuissant devant sa détresse et il avait une envie irrépressible de la prendre dans ses bras mais il lui avait promis de ne rien faire tant qu'elle n'aurait pas fini. Julia semblait hésiter à poursuivre son récit. William prit sa main dans la sienne en signe d'encouragement.

« Il m'a attrapé violemment par les bras puis il m'a secoué en me disant que j'allais regretter mon geste. Il m'a relâche tellement soudainement que j'ai perdu l'équilibre et je suis tombée dans l'escalier »

William sentait qu'il était difficile pour Julia de revivre ce moment. Il pouvait voir la peur dans ses yeux comme si elle venait de revivre cette scène. William n'était pas mieux. Il serrait ses points de toutes ses forces. Si Darcy s'était tenu devant lui à ce moment même, William l'aurait probablement tué à mains nues.

« Julia, je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas venue me voir plutôt ? »

« Pour vous dire quoi ? Que l'homme que je croyais connaître n'était qu'en fait qu'une sale brute lorsqu'il se mettait à boire ? » Julia avait baissé le regard honteuse. « Je ne voulais pas que vous puissiez pensé que je n'étais pas assez forte pour me défendre. J'ai tellement honte William si vous saviez »

Le cœur de William se brisa mais cette fois ci pour une toute autre raison. Il ne pouvait pas supporter de la voir comme ça. Darcy avait totalement brisé le peu d'estime que Julia avait pour elle même et, rien que pour ça, William allait faire en sorte que Darcy paie.

William la prit tendrement dans ses bras. Le corps de Julia tremblait par la force de ses sanglots. William caressa doucement ses cheveux défaits par la pluie et lui murmura des mots de réconfort.

Lorsqu'il passa une main dans son dos, il réalisé à quel point elle était trempée.

Il voulait la transporter jusqu'à dans la salle de bain mais il risquait de la blesser. Ses côtes étaient encore douloureuses. Il s'écarta d'elle doucement et caressa son visage baigné de larmes.

« Vous êtes trempée. Venez je vais vous faire couler un bain »

Julia ne se fit pas prier et suivit William à l'étage. Il s'affaira dans la salle de bain quelques minutes puis il la prit par la main et l'entraina dans la pièce.

« Prenez votre temps. Je vous attendrai en bas » William caressa encore une fois la joue de Julia avant de quitter la pièce.

Lorsqu'il entendit la porte se fermer William se mit à réfléchir un instant. Il devait trouver des vêtements de rechange pour Julia. Il était hors de question qu'elle ne retourne chez elle ce soir. William se promis d'avoir une discussion avec le Docteur Garland dès le lendemain matin.

William sortit un pyjama et le déposa sur le lit à l'attention de Julia.

Cela faisait plus de quarante cinq minutes que Julia était dans la salle de bain et William commençait à s'inquiéter. Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ? William décida de monter pour vérifier que tout allait bien.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre son cœur s'arrêta de battre pendant une seconde. Elle se tenait debout devant le lit habillée du pyjama qu'il lui avait donné. Pour lui, elle n'avait jamais été aussi belle qu'à ce moment précis. Darcy allait regretté d'avoir levé la main sur elle.

Julia croisait et décroisait ses mains en signe de nervosité. Elle était mariée et pourtant elle se trouvait dans la chambre de l'homme qu'elle aimait secrètement. Qu'allait il se passer maintenant ?

William savait qu'il devait briser le silence qui devenait pesant.

« Vous vous sentez mieux ? »

« Oui merci beaucoup William. Je ne sais pas comment vous remerciez après tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi malgré les choses horribles que je vous ai dites tout à l'heure »

William lui sourit tendrement et la fit asseoir sur le lit. Il y'avait encore une chose qui devait être éclaircie.

« Je suis bien incapable de rester fâchée contre vous Julia » Julia lui sourit et William se sentit revivre pour la première fois depuis qu'elle lui avait annoncé son engagement avec Darcy.

«Cependant il y'a une chose que vous ne m'avez pas dite. Que s'est il passé ce soir Julia ? »

Julia savait qu'il ne tarderait pas à lui poser la question. Elle aurait préféré ne pas avoir à lui dire mais elle lui avait promis d'être franche avec lui.

« Darcy est rentré très tard comme tous les soirs après voir passé sa soirée au club. Il a tenté de s'excuser mais je ne voulais rien entendre. Il m'a alors attrapé pour essayer de m'embrasser mais je l'ai repoussé et j'ai couru aussi vite que j'ai pu dehors. Je n'avais nulle part où aller William et il n'y a qu'avec vous que je me sens en sécurité »

« Vous avez bien fait de venir Julia. Vous êtes en sécurité ici. Darcy ne vous fera plus jamais de mal je vous le promet »

« William promettez moi de ne pas aller voir Darcy »

« Julia, je ne peux pas vous promettre une telle chose. Il a osé lever la main sur vous. Vous auriez pu mourir. Je refuse de rester là à ne rien faire »

« Faites le pour moi je vous en prie. J'ai déjà gâché votre vie William. Je ne veux pas que vous perdiez votre travail à cause de moi. Darcy a des amis hauts placés et il n'hésitera pas à vous faire renvoyer si vous allez le provoquer »

Julia sentait que William n'avait toujours pas changé d'avis. Elle décida donc d'employer la manière forte. Elle caressa doucement sa joue. Ce simple contact la fit frissonner. Jamais elle n'aurait cru avoir une nouvelle chance de pouvoir le toucher de cette façon. Elle ne ressentit aucune culpabilité à se montrer si familière avec lui. William avait fermé les yeux et savourait ce moment.

« Promettez moi William de ne rien faire. Je tiens trop à vous. Laissez moi vous protégez à ma façon »

William céda. Il ne pouvait rien lui refuser surtout quand elle le regardait de cette façon.

« Et vous Julia ? Qu'allez vous faire maintenant ? » Julia prit le temps de réfléchir avant de lui répondre.

« Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je ne souhaite plus vivre avec un homme qui me terrifie. Je connais un ami qui saura me conseiller »

William remit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. C'est sa détermination et sa force qui lui avait tout de suite plu. Julia était la femme la plus courageuse qu'il connaissait et ce n'était pas l'autorité mal placée d'un homme qui pouvait lui enlever cela.

« Venez il est temps de vous reposer maintenant »

Julia allait répondre quelque chose mais elle se ravisa. William n'était pas dupe, il avait remarqué son hésitation.

« Julia vous savez que vous pouvez tout me dire »

« Acceptez vous de rester avec moi. Je n'ai pas envie de rester seule ce soir. Je sais je vous en demande beaucoup trop mais.. » Julia fut interrompue lorsque William posa son index sur ses lèvres. Il se leva et prit la main de Julia dans la sienne.

Julia s'allongea sous les couvertures. L'odeur de William était omniprésente et Julia sut à cet instant que sa place était ici, aux côtés de William.

Elle sentit William s'installer à côté d'elle. Elle se tourna vers lui. William avait une envie irrépressible de l'embrasser mais ce n'était pas le moment. Julia avait besoin de lui et non pas de sa passion. Il l'attira contre lui et Julia posa sa tête contre sa poitrine. Elle pouvait sentir les battements de son cœur. Elle ferma les yeux de contentement.

« Merci William »

Pour toute réponse, William déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux et tous les deux s'endormirent épuisés de leur journée. Ils étaient loin de se douter que le pire était encore à venir.


	4. Chapter 4

William fut réveillé le premier. Il regarda, fasciné, la lumière du jour jouer dans les cheveux de Julia. Comment un homme saint d'esprit pouvait il s'en prendre à elle ?

William avait fait une promesse à Julia mais pour la première fois de sa vie il ne savait pas s'il pourrait la tenir. Tout son corps lui criait d'aller voir Darcy et de lui faire payer pour ce qu'il avait osé faire à Julia. Mais c'est justement à Julia qu'il devait penser maintenant. Il ne voulait pas lui causer plus de problèmes. Cependant il se rendit compte que le mal était déjà fait. Comment réagirait Darcy lorsqu'il apprendra que Julia avait passé la nuit chez lui ? La réputation de Julia était en jeu et jamais il ne se le pardonnerait si à cause de lui elle devait être trainée plus bas que terre et faire l'objet de rumeurs mal intentionnées.

William connaissait Julia et il savait qu'il n'y avait pas une femme plus droite et intègre qu'elle.

Tout ce qu'il lui restait à faire consistait à la protéger contre la tempête imminente qui s'annonçait.

Lorsqu'il la regardait, William était étonné de ne ressentir aucun scrupule à avoir passé la nuit avec elle. Il se sentait tellement bien en ce moment auprès d'elle que rien n'aurait pu entacher son bonheur. Pourtant il savait pertinemment que Julia était une femme mariée et qu'il avait commis un pêché aux yeux de Dieu, même s'il n'avait fait que s'endormir à ses côtés.

Il avait tant bien que mal résister à la tentation de l'attirer à lui et de l'embrasser comme il rêvait de le faire depuis si longtemps. Durant sa vie William avait été assez fière de ne jamais avoir été tenté par ce que l'on appelait communément les cinq péchés capitaux. Puis il rencontra Julia et William comprit immédiatement le sens du mot tentation. Il avait croisé bon nombre de jolies femmes qui n'hésitaient pas à flirter avec lui mais aucune d'entre elles ne possédaient ce « feu » qu'il aimait particulièrement chez Julia. Parfois William s'amusait à dénombrer toutes les qualités qu'elle possédait et mon dieu qu'elles étaient nombreuses. Mais William devait bien avouer que la beauté de Julia avait joué pour beaucoup dans cette attirance qu'il avait développé pour elle.

William avait été troublé par ses yeux, son sourire, cette démarche élégante qu'il pourrait reconnaître n'importe où. Tout en Julia lui plaisait et William se demandait parfois si Julia n'avait pas été envoyée par Dieu pour tester sa volonté.

Après un dernier regard vers Julia, William se leva pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Mais un cri de terreur le dissuada de quitter la pièce. Julia se débattait dans le lit. William s'approcha doucement d'elle pour ne pas l'effrayer davantage. Lorsqu'il posa une main sur son épaule Julia se mit à crier « non Darcy je t'en prie ».

William se mit à caresser doucement sa joue pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était là et qu'il ne lui arriverait rien. Son geste calma Julia immédiatement. Elle ouvrit les yeux, désorientée, puis son regard se fixa sur celui de William. Une larme venait de couler sur sa joue et William s'empressa de la chasser. Julia attrapa alors sa main dans la sienne, son regard fixé sur celui de William. Le temps sembla s'arrêter et leur souffle commença à s'accélérer. Les lèvres de William n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres de celle de Julia. Il ne lui suffisait que de s'approcher juste un peu plus pour pouvoir les effleurer. Mais au lieu de ça, il se redressa et s'éloigna.

William refusait de faire quoi que ce soit qui puisse compromettre la réputation de Julia.

Julia essaya de cacher sa déception du mieux qu'elle put et se mit à remettre nerveusement ses cheveux en place.

« Je vais préparer le petit déjeuner cela vous donnera le temps de vous pré affaire doivent probablement être sèches »

Julia suivit du regard la silhouette de William jusqu'à ce qu'elle le perde de vue. Elle ressentait une tristesse infinie. Pourtant elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas en vouloir à William. La situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait était assez compliquée comme ça.

Le déjeuner se déroula dans un silence absolu. Tous les deux se sentaient gênés de ce qui s'était passé plus tôt. William rompit le silence ne supportant plus ce malaise entre eux.

« Julia est vous sûre de vouloir aller travailler aujourd'hui ? Vous pourriez rester ici si vous voulez »

« William, c'est très gentil de votre part mais aller travailler me fera le plus grand bien »

William n'insista pas. Quand Julia avait décidé quelque chose rien ne pouvait la faire changer d'avis.

Lorsque Julia arriva à son cabinet elle fut surprise de ne voir aucun patient dans la salle d'attente. Sa secrétaire n'était pas là non plus. Elle rentra dans son bureau et fut étonné de voir le Docteur Edward assis à son bureau.

« Docteur Ogden, entrez, je vous attendais » Julia comprit aussitôt que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Docteur Edward, que se passe t'il »

« Je n'irai pas par quatre chemins. Votre mari est venu m'informer tôt ce matin d'un détail qu'il avait omis de me dire lorsque je vous ai autorisé à ouvrir ce cabinet »

Julia sentit la peur la paralyser ? Qu'est ce que Darcy avait bien pu raconter ?

Voyant le regard d'incompréhension du docteur Ogden le Docteur Edward poursuivit.

« Votre mari est venu me rapporter qu'il y'a quelques années de ça vous avez eu recours à un avortement »

La réaction de Julia ne se fit pas attendre. Julia se sentit poignardée en plein cœur. Comment Darcy avait il pu la trahir à ce point ? Elle lui avait fait confiance mais apparemment elle avait eu tort.

Personne n'était au courant de ce détail à part Ruby, William et Darcy. Et maintenant toute la ville allait être au courant.

« Vous comprenez donc que je ne peux plus vous laissez exercer votre métier. Un vrai docteur n'aurait jamais permis ça. Savez vous que vous risquez d'être pendu si l'on venait à vous dénoncer ? »

La vie de Julia venait de basculer. Comment sa vie avait elle pu virer au cauchemar aussi rapidement ?

« Je ne vois pas en quoi mon avortement m'empêcherait d'exercer la médecine. Mon passé ne regarde que moi »

« Est il utile que je vous rappelle vos petites réunions d'informations concernant les différents moyens de contraception ? »

Julia n'avait rien à répondre à cela. De toute façon il était inutile de discuter avec un homme aussi buté et vieux jeu que le Docteur Edward.

« Dorénavant il vous est interdit d'exercer la médecine Docteur Ogden ou devrais je dire Madame Garland. Vous pouvez remballer vos affaires. Le nouveau docteur arrivera demain. Bonne journée »

Julia n'avait même plus la force de pleurer. Tout son corps était en état de choc. Qu'allait elle faire maintenant ? Que lui restait il ? Sa vie n'avait plus aucun sens.

Il y'avait encore une chose qu'elle pouvait encore faire.

Quand Julia arriva à la clinique où travaillait Darcy, elle ne prit même pas la peine de saluer les infirmières. Elle savait qu'elle devait se calmer avant de lui parler mais elle en était incapable. Darcy venait de ruiner sa vie.

« Docteur Ogden, vous ne pouvez pas entrer. Le Docteur Garland est en pleine consultation »

Julia ignora les protestations de l'infirmière et entra sans frapper dans le bureau.

« Darcy je dois te parler c'est urgent »

Darcy n'eut pas l'air surpris du tout de voir débarquer sa femme dans son bureau en pleine journée.

« Mr Thompson, si vous voulez bien m'excuser »

Darcy attendit que son patient soit sorti avant de se tourner vers Julia.

« Que puis je faire pour toi ce matin Julia ? »

Julia n'avait qu'une seule envie : le gifler de toutes ses forces. Mais elle n'était pas là pour ça.

« Comment as tu pu me faire ça ? Comment as tu pu briser ma confiance et par la même occasion ma vie ? Sais tu que l'on m'a interdit d'exercer la médecine. Je t'ai pourtant dit tout ce que j'avais sacrifié pour en arriver là ? Tu sais à quel point c'est important pour moi »

Julia sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux mais elle ne voulait en aucun cas lui faire le plaisir de pleurer devant lui.

« Tu aurais du y réfléchir avant de découcher hier soir. Où étais tu ? Non ne réponds pas. Tu étais chez Murdoch c'est ça ? Non seulement tu es un docteur irresponsable mais tu es aussi une putain Julia »

Julia avait l'impression d'avoir été giflée. Les mots de Darcy lui causaient plus de peine que sa chute dans l'escalier.

« Je ne me laisserai pas faire, Darcy, crois moi. Je prouverai que tu as été violent avec moi. Je n'aurai aucun mal à obtenir le divorce »

Julia quitta la pièce sans adresser un regard d'adieu à l'homme qui fut son mari.

Une fois dehors, Julia se sentit tellement seule. Elle n'avait pas ressenti ça depuis la mort de sa mère. Julia avait tout perdu : son travail, l'homme qu'elle avait épousé et à qui elle avait donné sa confiance. Mais surtout elle avait perdu la chose ou plutôt la personne qui avait le plus de valeur à ses yeux : William.

Il restera un ou deux chapitre après celui là. Je ne sais pas encore comment finir cette histoire.

J'espère que rythme effréné d'un chapitre par jour ne vous pose pas de problème ;)

A bientôt !


	5. Chapter 5

Julia était complètement perdue. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était dormir en espérant qu'à son réveil tout ceci ne soit qu'un simple cauchemar.

Mais où pouvait elle aller ? Il était hors de question qu'elle retourne chez elle. Rien que de savoir que Darcy y serait lui donnait la nausée.

Elle refusait d'aller chez son père. Leurs relations étaient extrêmement tendues. De toute façon il ne comprendrait pas. Son père avait toujours adoré Darcy.

Julia n'avait qu'une seule envie : que William la prenne dans ses bras. Elle s'était sentie tellement bien hier soir comme si toute sa vie était enfin rentrée dans l'ordre.

La présence de William avait le pouvoir de l'apaiser et elle mourrait d'envie qu'il la prenne dans ses bras et qu'il lui dise que tout irait bien.

Mais William en avait déjà assez fait comme ça et elle ne voulait pas le déranger plus longtemps. Après tout ce n'était pas sa faute si elle se retrouvait dans cette situation. C'est elle qui était partie et qui avait accepté la demande en mariage de Darcy. Maintenant elle devait en assumer les conséquences seule.

William n'arrivait pas à rester concentré. Il ne cessait de penser à Julia. Il savait qu'elle se montrait toujours forte mais qu'au fond elle était très fragile.

Finalement la journée se termina et William s'empressa de se rendre au cabinet de Julia. Il fallait qu'il sache ce qu'elle avait prévu de faire. Et surtout elle devait savoir qu'il la soutiendrait quoi qu'elle décide de faire.

Il arriva au cabinet mais il fut étonné de voir un homme à la place de Julia.

« Bonsoir »

« Désolé Monsieur nous sommes fermés. Repassez demain »

« Je suis le détective William Murdoch et je souhaiterai parler au Docteur Ogden s'il vous plait »

L'homme le regarda avec un sourire en coin.

« Je vois que vous n'êtes pas au courant. Julia Garland n'est plus autorisée à pratiquer la médecine. J'ai repris son cabinet aujourd'hui »

William ne pouvait pas le croire. Que c'était il passé pour qu'une décision aussi drastique ait été prise ?

« Je ne comprends pas. Que s'est il passé ? »

« C'est à elle que vous devriez poser la question détective »

William devait réfléchir et vite. Il devait absolument trouver Julia. Où pouvait elle être ? William se rendit chez lui. Il avait eu raison de suivre son instinct. Julia était assise sur les marches devant la porte d'entrée. Elle avait le regard perdu et ne l'avait même pas entendu arriver.

William s'agenouilla près d'elle ce qui la fit sursauter.

« Julia, ça fait longtemps que vous êtes ici ? » Elle avait les mains glacées et William la vit grelotter quelques instants.

« Je suis là depuis ce matin. Depuis que l'on m'a chassé de mon propre cabinet »

Le cœur de William se brisa en entendant ces mots. Il ne pouvait imaginer ce qu'elle devait ressentir à ce moment. Depuis qu'il la connaissait, William n'avait jamais vu Julia si abattue.

« Venez, rentrons à l'intérieur. Je crois qu'un bon bain chaud vous fera encore une fois beaucoup de bien »

William avait l'intention de redonner le sourire à Julia mais il fut surpris de la voir éclater en sanglots. Il l'a prit immédiatement dans ses bras. Julia s'agrippa à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. William resserra un peu plus son étreinte se moquant éperdument qu'ils se trouvaient tous les deux dehors à la vue de tous. Quand Julia fut calmée, William leva son visage vers le sien et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. C'était plus fort que lui. Il ne pouvait supporter de la voir aussi triste. Tout ce qu'il pouvait lui offrir c'était son amour.

Julia avait fermé les yeux à ce contact et refusait de les rouvrir de peur d'avoir rêvé. William déposa un baiser sur chaque paupière et Julia se décida à ouvrir les yeux. Ce qu'elle vit dans son regard la bouleversa. Elle lui rendit son tendre sourire et accepta la main qu'il lui tendait.

Une fois délassée par le bain que William lui avait préparé, Julia le rejoignit dans la salle à manger où il était occupé à lire une revue scientifique.

William posa sa revue et vint à sa rencontre.

« Julia, je n'ose imaginer ce que vous devez ressentir mais sachez que je serai toujours là pour vous à toute heure du jour et de la nuit »

« Merci William, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point vous comptez pour moi et à quel point je vous... » Julia ne termina pas sa phrase. Comment pouvait elle lui avouer qu'elle l'aimait alors qu'elle était encore mariée avec un autre homme ?

Mais William avait compris. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'elle le lui dise. Il le sentait dans la façon qu'elle avait de le regarder, de le toucher, de l'embrasser.

« Je vous aime aussi Julia, tellement »

La vie de Julia venait bien de basculer mais cette fois ci pour le meilleur. Elle venait de vivre un véritable cauchemar et voilà que l'homme qu'elle aimait secrètement venait de lui faire la plus belle déclaration d'amour.

Ils tombèrent dans les bras de l'autre. Ils laissèrent tous les deux libre cours à leur passion si longtemps refoulée. Les mains de Julia se perdirent dans les cheveux de William tandis que ses mains ne cessaient de caresser son dos de haut en bas. Aucun espace n'était visible entre eux.

Le corps de Julia buta contre le canapé et William l'y allongea délicatement. Il déposa de brulants baisés dans son cou. Julia ne cessait de murmurer son prénom. William n'avait jamais ressenti un tel désir. Il n'avait qu'une envie : la posséder. Sa peau était parfumée et tellement douce et William perdit le peu de contrôle qu'il lui restait. Il entreprit de déboutonner le haut du pyjama qu'il lui avait donné. Lorsqu'il aperçut lé début de la courbe de sa poitrine William reprit ses esprits.

Julia qui était à la merci des mains expertes de William ferma les yeux par pur plaisir. Mais lorsque les mains de William quittèrent soudainement son corps, elle comprit de quelque chose n'allait pas.

Elle ouvrit les yeux. William luttait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas donner libre cours à son désir. Il avait les yeux fermés et tentait tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle.

Julia comprit immédiatement son dilemme et caressa doucement sa joue. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Aucun mot n'était nécessaire.

Julia entraina la tête de William contre sa poitrine et caressa ses cheveux.

Après qu'ils aient tous les deux retrouvés le contrôle qu'ils avaient si vite perdu, William déposa un baiser sur le front de Julia.

« Je suis désolé. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu perdre le contrôle comme ça » William avait l'air tellement déboussolé que Julia ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« William, c'est tout à fait normal. Je n'étais pas mieux non plus. Mais je suis contente que vous nous ayez arrêtés avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Même si je déteste Darcy, j'aurai quand même eu l'impression de le trahir. Et puis je me dois de penser à vous William. Qu'est ce que les gens diraient de vous s'ils apprenaient que vous avez une liaison avec une femme mariée ? »

« Julia ce n'est pas à vous de vous inquiétez pour ma réputation. Peu importe ce que les gens diront de moi du moment que je vous ai vous.

Il déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres pour prouver ses mots.

« Julia, voulez vous me parler de ce qui s'est passé ce matin ? »

Elle se mordit les lèvres. Devait elle lui dire toute la vérité ? Elle craignait sa réaction par dessus tout. William n'avait pas dit un seul mot pendant tout son récit. Son silence l'inquiétait mais elle ne dit rien. Finalement William se mit à parler mais elle ne s'attendit pas du tout à ce qu'il allait dire.

« Nous ferions mieux d'aller nous coucher Julia. J'irai au poste de police seulement le matin pour remplir des papiers puis nous irons voir votre ami pour qu'il vous conseille sur la démarche à suivre »

La réaction de William lui parut très bizarre mais Julia préféra ne rien dire pour le moment.

Elle ne savait pas que William avait prévu de rendre une petite visite à Darcy demain matin pour qu'ils règlent leur compte une bonne fois pour toute. Darcy avait osé trainer Julia plus bas que terre. William allait faire en sorte que cette ordure reste à terre pendant très longtemps.

Encore un chapitre les amis ;)


	6. Chapter 6

William ne se considérait pas comme un homme violent. Pourtant, ce matin là, tout en lui n'était que violence. Jamais il n'avait ressenti une telle rage. Il savait qu'il devait impérativement se calmer avant sa confrontation avec Darcy mais il bouillonnait à l'intérieur.

Et dire qu'il avait fait à cet homme la promesse la plus difficile de toute sa vie : celle de ne pas poursuivre Julia. Maintenant William regrettait tellement cette décision. S'il s'était battu pour son amour, Julia n'aurait jamais eu à subir tout ça.

William préféra oublier ses erreurs du passé pour se concentrer sur le présent. Il était déterminé à sauver l'honneur de Julia quoi qu'il puisse lui en coûter.

William arriva devant la maison de Darcy. Il était à peine huit heures. William voulait l'intercepter avant qu'il ne parte au travail. Il avait laissé Julia encore endormie. Il avait eu toutes les peines du monde à se détacher d'elle. Julia avait beaucoup de difficulté à dormir. Ses nuits étaient peuplées de cauchemars et seule la présence de William réussissait à l'apaiser.

William détestait la laisser seule mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il ne pouvait pas rester là à rien faire tandis que l'homme qui était sensé l'aimer et la protéger était en train de la détruire petit à petit.

William fut accueilli par la domestique qui le fit patienter dans l'entrée. Le docteur Garland apparut quelques minutes après. Il n'avait pas l'air ravi du tout par la présence du détective chez lui.

William se moquait des formalités. Il s'invita lui même dans le salon.

« Si c'est Julia qui vous envoie vous pouvez faire demi tour détective »

William serrait les poings de toutes ses forces, puis il se rappela la promesse qu'il avait faite à Julia pour l'aider à se calmer. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'un autre scandale.

« Détrompez vous. Julia ne voulait pas que je vienne vous voir »

« Alors que me vaut cette visite détective ? »

William devait aller droit au but. Plus il resterait en sa présence et plus sa rage deviendrait incontrôlable.

« Je suis seulement venu vous prévenir que Julia va demander le divorce. Ne vous avisez même pas de lui rendre la tâche difficile car je vous promet que je vous ferai passer les dix prochaines années derrière une cellule et vous pourrez dire au revoir à votre réputation de parfait docteur.

J'ai promis à Julia de ne pas me montrer violent avec vous mais que Dieu m'en soit témoin, si vous osez vous approchez d'elle encore une fois, je vous jure que vous regretterez d'être né docteur Garland »

William n'avait pas sourcillé une seule fois en disant ces mots tandis que Darcy ne savait plus où se mettre. Satisfait, William quitta le domicile de l'homme qu'il avait toujours détesté.

Plusieurs mois s'étaient écoulés depuis la visite de William. Julia avait réussi à obtenir le divorce assez facilement grâce à l'intervention de William. Julia ignorait tout de cette visite et William pensait qu'il en valait mieux ainsi.

Julia tentait de reprendre une vie aussi normale que possible mais les rumeurs sur son divorce et sur la fin de sa carrière de docteur la blessaient au plus haut point. Certains de ses anciens patients avaient appris pour son avortement. Il n'y avait pas un jour sans que l'on se retourne sur son passage ou que des messes basses soient prononcées à son égard. Julia essayait de garder la tête haute malgré tout. A cause d'elle, William faisait aussi l'objet de rumeurs. Partout les gens racontaient qu'il était son amant et que c'était à cause de lui qu'elle avait demandé le divorce pendant que Darcy passait pour la victime.

Julia avait trouvé refuse chez William. Il l'aidait du mieux qu'il le pouvait même si certaines fois il lui arrivait de se sentir dépassé par les évènements. La réputation de Julia avait été ternie et personne n'était prêt à lui faire confiance. William ne cessait de lui répéter de se montrer patiente mais elle n'en pouvait plus de rester assise à ne rien faire.

C'est alors qu'un soir elle prit la décision de faire ses valises et de partir. Elle ne pouvait pas rester avec William. Sa carrière et même sa vie allaient être détruites à cause d'elle. Il fallait qu'elle parte. William avait déjà assez souffert à cause d'elle.

William rentrait chez lui après une journée surchargée. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de déjeuner avec Julia et sa présence lui avait manqué cruellement. Il entra dans le salon et il fut étonné de voir des valises. Il comprit immédiatement ce qu'il se passait et il monta les marches des escaliers quatre par quatre.

Julia était affairée à ranger ses dernières affaires dans la valise lorsqu'elle entendit William monter les escaliers. Ses larmes coulaient mais elle n'y prêta pas attention. Rien ne pourrait la faire changer d'avis. Elle aimait William et pour lui elle se devait de partir.

« Julia, qu'est ce que tu fais ? Pourquoi tes valises sont elles dans le salon ? »

Julia ne voulait pas le regarder dans les yeux. Elle avait peur de ce qu'elle pourrait y voir. Pourtant elle se devait de lui dire la vérité.

« William, je suis tellement désolée mais il faut que je parte maintenant »

Le cœur de William battait violemment dans sa poitrine. Il était tout bonnement effrayé. Julia voulait partir..sans lui. Il savait qu'il ne survivrait pas si elle partait maintenant. Depuis ces derniers mois, William avait eu l'impression de revivre grâce à la présence de Julia chaque jour à ses côtés. Et aujourd'hui elle avait décidé de partir.

« Julia, je t'en prie. Ne me laisse pas. Tu sais que je suis incapable de vivre sans toi » William se fichait de savoir que ses larmes coulaient maintenant ouvertement.

Julia était dans le même état. Elle souffrait tellement de devoir partir qu'elle en aurait presque eu envie de mourir. Mais elle se devait d'être la plus forte des deux.

« William, je t'en prie ne me complique pas la tâche. Tu sais très bien qu'il en sera beaucoup mieux ainsi »

William ne pouvait pas le croire. Comment pouvait elle dire que sa vie serait mieux sans elle. Ne lui avait il pas prouvé chaque jour depuis sa séparation avec Darcy à quel point il l'aimait ?

« Comment oses tu dire ça ? Je ne comprends pas..Je croyais que nous étions heureux tous les deux »

« Mais tu me rends heureuse William. Ces derniers mois avec toi ont été les meilleurs de toute ma vie »

« Alors pourquoi tiens tu tant à me laisser ? »

Julia était en colère. Pourquoi est ce qu'il lui rendait la tâche si difficile. Ne comprenait il pas qu'elle faisait tout cela pour lui, pour le protéger ?

« A cause de moi tu risques de perdre ton travail. Tu crois que je ne sais pas ce qui se dit sur moi ou sur toi ? Les gens t'accusent même d'avoir mis fin à mon mariage. William, depuis le début je ne t'apporte que des ennuis. Je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé et comme je n'aimerai plus jamais mais crois moi tu seras beaucoup plus heureux sans moi » Julia se laissa tomber sur le lit. Pourquoi la vie s'était elle montrée aussi cruelle avec elle ? Qu'avait elle bien pu faire pour mériter ça ?

William comprit que Julia voulait partir pour le protéger mais ce n'était pas à elle de décider pour lui. Qu'importe ce qu'on pouvait bien dire de lui. Les gens finiraient par se lasser de leur histoire. Mais jamais William ne pourrait oublier Julia. Jamais.

William vint s'asseoir doucement près d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Il la laissa pleurer contre lui. Il se contentait simplement de déposer des baisers dans ses cheveux.

« William je t'en prie laisse moi te protéger. Laisse moi partir » William remit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et déposa un tendre baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres.

« Je ne sais pas vivre sans toi Julia. Ma vie c'est toi. Je n'ai besoin de rien.. rien d'autre que toi. Je peux trouver un autre travail, une autre maison, je peux même changer de pays mais je ne peux pas te perdre toi. Donne nous une chance je t'en supplie »

« J'ai tellement peur de ne pas réussir à te rendre heureux et à te rendre tout ce que tu me donnes »

William lui sourit tendrement et caressa lentement sa joue « ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Ta seule présence me suffit »

William l'embrassa avec toute la frustration qu'il ressentait à ce moment. Il l'embrassa comme si ce baiser devait être le dernier. Julia se colla un peu plus à lui et pressa ses mains dans ses cheveux. Elle se sentait tellement vivante dans ses bras. Elle ne voulait pas que cette sensation ne disparaisse. William ressentait exactement la même chose. Les caresses de Julia sur son corps lui firent perdre toute raison et il s'abandonna à l'amour et à la passion qui n'existaient seulement que pour elle.

Cette nuit là ils firent l'amour comme s'ils devaient mourir demain et ce jusqu'au petit matin.

2 mois plus tard..

William attendait devant l'asile. Ils avaient prévu de se retrouver pour le déjeuner. Comme promis, Julia sortie à l'heure prévue et William ne put s'empêcher de venir à sa rencontre pour la prendre dans ses bras.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué mon amour » Il avait dit cela tout en déposant quelques doux baisers dans son cou. Julia, elle, était à bout de souffle. Elle ne pouvait pas se concentrer quand William l'embrassait de cette façon.

« William, nous nous sommes vus ce matin » Julia lui sourit tendrement et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

« ça veut dire que je ne t'ai pas manqué ? » il fit semblant d'être blessé et Julia éclata de rire. « Tu sais très bien que tu me manques à chaque heures de chaque journée » Ils s'embrassèrent encore avant de se séparer. William lui tendit le bras et ils se mirent à marcher.

« Comment s'est passée cette première journée ? » Julia avait l'air heureuse et apaisée et William ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Très bien. Je ne pensais pas que je pourrai un jour me passionner pour la psychologie. Mais je suis vraiment dans mon élément. Je suis tellement épanouie »

« Je suis tellement heureux pour toi mon amour » Il l'embrassa encore parce qu'il ne pouvait simplement pas s'en empêcher. « Que dirais tu d'aller déjeuner dans ton restaurant préféré ? »

Julia avait ce regard malicieux que William connaissait bien. « Je crois que je préfèrerai directement passer au dessert » Elle se pressa contre lui et laissa voyager ses mains le long de son torse. « Qu'est ce que tu en dis ? »

« Je crois que c'est une très bonne idée »

Ils coururent main dans la main jusqu'à la calèche qui les attendait un peu plus loin, laissant loin derrière eux les blessures du passé.

Merci d'avoir suivi cette aventure jusqu'au bout! à bientôt!


End file.
